New Love?
by Kana14
Summary: After sachiko cancels a date with yumi,yumi meets someone new who will cause sachiko some trouble.
1. Meetings

New love?

YUMI

''Today was the worse my onee-sama cancelled our date on the last minute now

Im all a lone in kyoto with nothing to do.'' said yumi

As I was walking around with nothing to do I saw an crimson eyed angel

looking my way and smiling .She came over and I started to blush.

"oh, your face is all red." she said I started to blush even more went I stared

at her crimson eyes.

"Ah, do you need something from me?" I said

"oh,your so straight forward." she said

"Huh?"

"I dont need anything from you I suppose I just wanted to see you blush. My name is Shizuma Fujino"

"oh, ah my name is Yumi Fukuzawa .Its nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too. I was wondering if you dont have anything to do right

now whould you like to have lunch with me,I'll like to get to know you better if thats ok with you?"

"ah,yeah I dont have anything to do right now and I'll like to get to know you better too."

"good lets get going then" she said as she started to walk away

I followed her in to a restaurant and started to have a talk with her. It was really

peaceful and nice;we started to talk about many things intill our food came she

was a very nice person and I think that today wasnt the worse but was one of the

best because I got to meet a girl named Shizuma, we finshed our food and

left the restaurant she asked me if we can do this again and asked if it was ok

to exchange phone numbers.I said that I had a great time and whould like to

do this again , after we exchange phone numbers and said our

goodbyes I went back home then I jumped in to bed and

started to remember what happened today. I started to think about a

certain crimson eyed angel I started to blush.I wonder why my heart wont stop

beating and all I can think about are her crimson eyes and how beautiful her

smile was.

SHIZUMA

hemm..That girl named yumi is kind of cute and I bet she'll be so surprised went

she sees me in the same school as her in a few days this is going to be fun.


	2. Text messages

Sachiko

I feel bad that I had to cancel my date with yumi but I had some work

that I had to finsh;I hope see wont be too sad went I see her at school.

* * *

><p><em>At school<em>

Went I got off the limo I saw that yumi was smiling and kept on looking at

her phone.I wonder what could have made her so happy?

* * *

><p>YUMI<p>

When I woke up this morning I saw that I had one text message it says:

To: Yumi

Good Morning Yumi, this is Shizuma.I have a present for you so, meet me at lunch in front of the gates,

and dont make your lunch because I made enough for both of us.

from Shizuma

I wonder why she would make me lunch all of a sadden and meet me for lunch. I

kept on thinking that as I was going to school.I kept on looking at my phone and

repond to the text message, it says:

To: Shizuma

Ok, I'll meet you there but next time let me cook for us ok?

from Yumi

She reponded a minute later it says:

To: Yumi

Oh, theres going to be a next time mmmm...any ways I bet that went you do cook for us its going to taste great like you.

from Shizuma

I started to blush and I wondered what she met by like me. I smiled knowing

that I would get to she her again later today. I wondered why I was so happy just

to see shizuma because we only just met a few days ago.

* * *

><p>As I walked in to class I saw that Yoshino was sitting on my desk. I walked<p>

toward her and sat on my chair; she said:

"Good morning Yumi,how was your date with sachiko? I bet something good

happened since your smiling like that."

"Good morning to you too Yoshino, I didnt go on a date with onee-sama she

cancelled saying that she had some work that she had to finsh.'' I wondered

what she meant by smiling like that?

"Then why are you so happy and even smiling?"

"ahhh...I dont know what your taking about." I started to look away.

"yes you do,and what are you hiding?"

"Im not hiding anything;what gave you that idea." I tryed to walk away but

Yoshino was blocking the way.

"The fact that your still happy after sachiko cancelled her date with you and your

looking a way from me."

"That doesnt mean that Im hiding something just because,Im still happy after

onee-sama cancelled our date. Whats wrong with me being happy." I pouted

"Theres nothing wrong with you being happy; Its just that your usually sad went

she cancels a date with you...Just tell me already what are you hiding?"

"Im not hiding anything." I pouted again

"yes you are." she glared at me

"no,Im not."

"YES,YOU ARE!" Then I heard the bell ring and saw Shimako came over and

said to Yoshino that she should go back to her sit. As Shimako and Yoshino walked

backed to their sats;Yoshino said that she'll found out what I was hiding sooner

or later.

* * *

><p>As class went on I wondered why I didnt just tell Yoshino that I meet someone<p>

new it wasnt like it was a secret or why did I keep it a secret and

make it something bigger then what it really is. Its not like Shizuma was my lover

or anything, shes just someone I meet a few days ago. She was just a new friend

I made thats all, with beauitful blond hair and had crimson eyes that rivaled the

sun,with god like.. whhhaa why did I just think that. She's just a friend right? I

started to blush and kept on reminding myself that shes just a friend over and

over. I wonder tow if she was really just a friend; why do I have to

repeat it over and over with my face being as red as a tomato. I conviced

myself that it was just something weird Yoshino said and that its something

that was really nothing to worry about. or was it ?


	3. Lunchtime

YOSHINO

Geez, just what are you blushing and smiling for all of a sadden I thought as I

watched yumi from my desk. When class was over and it was lunch time I walked

over to see yumi but, she was already gone.

* * *

><p>YUMI<p>

When class was over I walked as fast as I can to avoid yoshino from asking any

more questions. As I was walking toward the front gate I saw shizuma was

talking to someone;she had short blond hair and seems to be a bit older than

me. When I got there she was already gone and shizuma was smiling at me with

a picnic basket on her hand. I was happy that shizuma made lunch for me but, I

wondered who that person was so I hesitantly asked:

"ahh, shizuma can I ask something."

"of course you can, Yu-chan." she said as she walked toward a bench for both

of us to sit on and tok out our food.

"ok, then ah who was the person you were talking to at first?" I said and thought,

when did she start calling me Yu-chan but, then again I dont ready mind so its

fine.

"oh, she's just a friend I made when I visited my cousin Shizuru Fujino for her

birthday with her girlfriend Natsuki Kuga in kyoto." awww...is yumi jealous

she thought

"Huh, then why is she here?"

"She used to go to school here and wanted me to feel welcomed."

"Why would she want you to feel welc-"

"You'll found out soon, so how about we eat now before the food gets cold." she

said as she gave me some sliced sandwiches.

"ok" I said before I start eatting the sandwich. The lunch she made was really

good and went I finshed eatting; I saw her looking at me and I started to blush

and said:

"Thank you for the food its really tasty." I said and helped her clean up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Yamayurikai...<p>

Sachiko

As I was eatting my lunch I heard a lot of sounds coming from the door so, I got

up and opened the door to see that it was Sei. She smiled and said:

"Hey, sa-chan its been a while eh." I started to walk back to my sit and glared

"Dont call me that and why are you here?"

"Whaaat, cant I just come here and visit you just because I miss you. Well

anyways I came here to make sure a friend of mine felt welcomed before

meeting you guys later." she pouted

"What do you mean Sei?" I said

"Well,she's going to be a tranfer student here and shes going to meet you guys

after school today. Well I better get going lunch time is about to be over and I

need to get back to her to make sure she didnt get lost. So, I'll see you guy went

you meet her." she said and started to walk away.

"What did Sei even came here for?" yoshino asked

"Who know's yoshino,who knows." rei said

''Sachiko do you know were yumi is?" yoshino asked me

"No, why do you ask yoshino?" as I look her way

"Well, yumi seems kind of weird today and I think shes hiding something."

"What do you mean?" I said looking at her intensely

"Ah,well she's smiling and blushing more then usually. Also, she looks really

happy and shes not even here right now."

"That doesnt mean that onee-sama is hiding any thing." touko said

"Yes it does, sure yumi is always happy but she's not always this happy."

"..."

"Is that why you where mad at yumi in class because, you think she is hiding

something." shimako said

"No, I know she is hiding something!" yoshino said

"..."

"Ok, I get it I'll go ask her whats going on later went we all meet after-school.

Now lets get back to class." I said as I open the door and left.

As I was going back to class I saw yumi sitting on a bench talking with someone;

I saw her smiling and laughing. I wanted to go there and ask that person who

does she think she is getting so close to my yumi. Wait, did I just say my

yumi. Well anyways I know that I cant do that its not ladylike. So, I'll just walked

away but, I will ask yumi later on who she is.

* * *

><p>YUMI<p>

"Really thanks for the food shizuma." I said

"It was my pleasure to cook for you Yu-chan." she said as she smiled at me

"Well, anyway did you really came here just to make me lunch shizuma?"

"Oh, thats one of the reasons way I'm here." she grinned

"Then what are the other reasons why your here?"

"Oh, that's a S-E-R-C-R-E-T." she whisper in to my ear

"ehhh!" I blushed intensely

"Ok, then I'll ah see you later then." I then turned away but shizuma

had a hold on my hand so I looked back at her and she said:

"I'm hurt Yu-chan did you forget that I said I had a present for you?"

"Huh?,but wasnt the lunch the present?"

"No, its the homebaked cookies I made for you." she smiled and hand out a

smile box of cookies.

"Thank you, I know their going to be really good." I said and tok the cookies

"I hope so its kinda the first time I made them so, Im not really sure."

"No, I know its going to be good." I smiled at her and started to walk back

to class.

* * *

><p>SHIZUMA<p>

"oh" I said and blushed a bit went yumi said that. But, it was only for a second

because I heard someone calling my name.I saw that it was just Sei and she

said: "Hey, I didnt know that you knew yumi?" as she walked toward me

"I surpose, I just met her a few days ago went you showed me a picture of the

people in the yamayurikai at Shizuru's birthday."

"Wow, I didnt think you would meet yumi so soon." she grinned

"Well, I met her on the same day you showed me that , yeah maybe

it was kinda soon."

"Wait a minute, did you just say on the same day?" she said seriously

''Yes." I said and smiled

"Wow, it might have been destiny or fate." she grinned at me

"Hmm...maybe." I smirked as we walked away.


	4. Feelings

YUMI

As I walked toward my sit and ate some of the cookies shizuma made; I saw

shimako and yoshino coming toward me, I started to panic and hided the

cookies behind my back. Yoshino stared at me and asked:

"What are you hiding behind your back,huh yumi?"

"Oh, ah its just a box of cookies; a friend of mine made some for me would you

like some?"

I pretend to laugh and was going to give some to yoshino but she said:

"No, thank's I just finshed eatting. So, yumi where were you at lunch hmm?"

"Oh, I was just meeting a friend of mine." I started to smile

"Who's this friend you keep talking about yumi?" shimako said and smiled

"Yeah yumi,who is this friend of yours?" yoshino said and smiked at me

"You know a friend's a friend?" I said and looked away to look at the clock

"Wha-" yoshino said before I said to shimako that they should go back to their

sits because, the class was going to start.

* * *

><p>SACHIKO<p>

When I got back to the classroom and class started; I couldnt help but think

about what yumi was doing with that person whom I never met before. I

wondered why that person could make yumi laugh and smile like that but, I

couldnt. Then all of a sadden I started to feel angry at yumi for not even telling

me who that person was! Wait, why do I even care who that person was; sure

yumi is my petite soeur but, that doesnt mean I should care this much about her

and feel angry at her for my selfish reasons only. Am I feeling jealous ...

No it couldnt be; its impossible for me to feel that way. It just couldnt be, it just

cant; but I never felt this way before... could it be that I lov-...

* * *

><p><span>After-school<span>

YUMI

When class was over I hurried toward the yamayurikai; I opened the door and

saw that everyone was looking at me. I said:

"I'm sorry for being late." as I bowwed my head

"Its ok yumi, but before we start the meeting about a new transfer student; I

wanted to ask if there's something troubling you yumi?" onee-sama said

"Whaaat,do you mean onee-sama?" I tried to look away but couldnt

"Well, according to yoshino; you have been acting weird all day and seems

like you were hiding something or someone?" she glared at me

"Is something wrong onee-sama?" touko said and looked worried

"No, I -" before I could even finsh I heard the door open and saw shizuma. I

was so surprised that she was here that I asked:

"What are you doing here shizuma?" she looked at me and smiled

"Good evening Yu-chan, did you like the cookies I made for you?"

"Ah, yeah they tasted great."

"Do you know her onee-sama?" touko said and clinged on to my arm with a

glare at shizuma

"Ah, I met her on the day that onee-sama cancelled our date."

"So, what shizuma said was true." sei said and smirked

"Sei!,What are you doing here?" I said and was confused

"Awww, I missed you too yumi!" as she hugged me

"Ehhh!" I blushed and saw both onee-sama and shizuma glared at sei

"Let onee-sama go sei-sama!" touko said angerlly

'I better let yumi go now before those three hunt me down and kill me' sei though

as she let go of yumi

"Well to sum it up; I'm here because of shizuma." sei said

"Shizuma?" everyone said in union and looked at her

"Oh." shizuma said as she smiled and put a hand on her cheek

"Sei, how about you start from the beginning; since none of us understand."

onee-sama said

"Sure." sei grinned


	5. What happened that day

SEI

"So, how about I start with how I know shizuma." I said and everyone nodded

"Well, I've only known shizuma since a few days ago actually. I met her went I

was attending my friend's birthday in kyoto. We talked for a bit and I suggested

she transfer to this school because, she was going to transfer to a new school

anyways. Since, it would be better to know some people before you transfer I

talked about you guys and showed her a picture of how you guys look like. But

I was surprised to found out that she met yumi the sameday I showed her a

picture of you guys. I've only found that out today." I grinned

"Ah, you must be the person; I saw talking to shizuma at first!" yumi said

"Yep!" I said

"How does any of that explain why your here sei?" sachiko said and glared at me

"Well, since I was the one who suggested she came here, I thought I might as

well help her with the paper work and stuff."

* * *

><p>YUMI<p>

As onee-sama and sei was talking I said:

"Ah, shizuma I'm kinda confused?"

"Oh, what are you confused about yumi?" she said and looked at me

"Well, sei said that you met me the sameday you attended Shizuru's birthday

but; how can that happen if your there and I'm not?"

"Oh, I left early and was about to leave but, then I saw you and remembered that

you were one of the people in that picture sei showed me. I didnt know why but, I

had a feeling that I had to meet you right their and then." she said

"Ah-" I started to blush

"When I saw that picture of you; I couldn't stop thinking about you and went I

saw that you were only a few feet away from me. . . I started to smile and walked

to where you were; I knew that I could have met you in a few days but, I couldn't

help myself. . . . I wanted to know you right away; who you were, what you like,

what you hate, it didnt matter what you told me as long as it was about you."

shizuma had an real smile on and thought 'Also, you looked like a cute losted

puppy.'

". . . ." My face was as red as a tomato; I thought how can I feel this way? what is

this way? I already have onee-sama even if were just sister; why does what

shizuma said make my heart beat go 10miles per second and my face all red.

When I'm near her why do I feel so relaxed and comforable; its like I could just

be myself and she wont judge me for it... Jeez just what does this mean!...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile. . . .<em>

SACHIKO

"Should you really be talking about why I'm here?"sei said

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it looks like you have some competition for yumi." sei said and pointed

toward shizuma.

I looked and heard what shizuma said to yumi and saw that yumi was blushing.

I didnt know why but it felt like I had an heart attack when yumi blushed at what

shizuma said. I glared at shizuma and thought who does she think she is; talking

to my yumi like that. She have some nerve saying all those things in front of me!

"aaahmm, Since your done talking to MY petite soeur; how about we start with

our meeting?" I said as I looked at shizuma

"Oh, my apologize's let me introduce myself. My name is Shizuma Fujino and I'm

a third year here; it's a pleasure to meet you all." she said

As the meeting was about to begin I noticed that shizuma keeps on looking at my

yumi and thats not all; she even calls her 'Yu-chan'! Why they only known each

other for a short amount of time and she's already calling her 'Yu-chan'; how can

you let her call you 'Yu-chan' when you it took you so long just to call me

onee-sama. Aren't we close yumi?

* * *

><p><em>HOPE YOU LIKE IT<em>!

Please review!


	6. A long talk

SACHIKO

When the meeting was about to be over I said:

"So, is there anything you would need shizuma?"

"Well,no but I would like it if someone gave me a tour of this place."

"Sure, how about shimako gave you a tour right now."

"Oh,but I would like it if yu-chan gave me a tour instand." she smiled at yumi

"Would you stop calling MY petite soeur yu-chan."

"Oh,**_why should I_**?" she smirked

"Because, she's **my** petite soeur." I had an death glare at her

"What does that has to do with me calling her yu-chan mmhhhh..." she glared at

me

As the both of us glared at each other I heard:

"Well, then yumi how about you show shizuma around the school now." rei said

"Ah, okay." she got out of her sit and walked toward the door and opened the

door for shizuma.

"Oh, my what a gentleman." she smirked at me and left with yumi. I growled at

her as she left and got out of my sit and said:

"Excuse me, but I have business to attend to." and left

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the rest of the yamayurikai . . . .<em>

"Well, this is going to be fun." yoshino looked amosed

"Too bad I wont be here ." sei sighed

"Yoshino. ." rei said

"Whaaat." yoshino looked at rei but, rei just shook her head

"Come on, how can this be fun if someone is after my onee-sama?" touko said

"Well, yumi-sama finally have a boyfrie-girlfriend." noriko said

"Exactly." sei said grinned

"What that's not true!" touko said

"Then can you explain why shizuma made some cookies for yumi?" yoshino said

it was more of a statement then a qustion

"That doesnt mean anything." touko said

"If it didnt mean anything then why did she make it mmhhh.." sei said

". . . ."

"Also, didnt you just hear what shizuma said to yumi a while ago about how she

_couldnt_ help herself." noriko said

"Argh!" touko said as she had her head on the table

"Noriko that could have meant anything." shimako said

"But-"

"Noriko." shimako had an deep voice but, still had an smile on her face

"ha-Hai!"

"Oh, your so whipped." sei said and noriko glared at her

"This is going to be a long year." rei said and sighed again

* * *

><p>YUMI<p>

"Why did you say that" I said

"Say what?" shizuma said

"You know about how you couldnt help yourself." I stared at her

"Oh,why shouldnt I?"

"Ah, well they might miss understand." my face was red

"Miss understand what." shizuma frowned and pretends to cry

"nna-NOTHING, and I'm sorry." I whipped my arms around shizuma

"No, I'm sorry that you would have to meet an ugly person like me." shizuma said

and secretlly smirk

"Wha, no your beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have met you.'' I declared

"Oh, I didnt know you felt that way." shizuma said it in a **seductive** voice

"Wha-" she left from my embrace and pulled me forward

"Oh, lets go now before it gets too late." she smiled

But unknown to the both of them someone was watching them.


	7. To understand one's feelings part 1

_**The next day**_

YUMI

As I was walking to school I heard someone calling my name so I turned

around slowly and saw touko behind me.

"Good morning, onee-sama." she said and clinged on to my arm

"Good morning to you too, when did you get behind me?" I said and was confused

"That doesnt matter, but first let me ask you something onee-sama."

"Ok."

"What is your _**relationship**_ with shizuma?" she was looking at me seriouslly

"Were just friends?"

"Stop lieing onee-sama, whats your real relationship with her." touko said huffing

"b-But I'm not lieing." I pouted

"Then why was she confessioning her love for you in the _yamayurikai_ ." she

reasoned and looked sad

"When did she confess her love for me?" I was still confused

"Didnt you hear what she said to you when you asked when you two met."

"Yeah, what does that has to do with anything?" Still not understanding

"Well, didnt you hear her talking about; how much she wanted to she you no

matter what part?" touko said shrugging her shoulder

"Yes." I said nervously and nodded my head

"That means that she wants to be with you more then anything and has feelings

for you."

"Wh-WHAT?" I blushed and saw people looking at us

"Anyways, let me ask you another qustion; do you have **feelings** for her too." she

frowned

"I'm ah... not sure... but, your probably just imageing it. Anyways look at the time

class is going to start soon; I better get going. I'll see you later touko-chan." I

smiled and walked away

* * *

><p>TOUKO<p>

"Onee-sama..." I said as I saw onee-sama lefted

'Geez, onee-sama how can you be so dense; when this shizuma girl has the hots

for you. Not only that but she's trying to steal you from me and sachiko-

oneesama... do you have love her too...' I thought

"Dont leave me behind onee-sama." I whispered

* * *

><p>YUMI<p>

'Could what touko-chan said be true; that shizuma has feelings for me... if what

she said was true but its would I feel... wh-Why is my heart beating so

fast; could it be that I have special feelings for shizuma. That would be the only

legical reason why my heart is beating so fast and why my face is always red

when I see her.' I thought

"I guess I might be in love with you shizuma." I whispered and smiled at what I

said


	8. To understand one's feelings part 2

SACHIKO

When class was about to start I saw that the teacher was saying that a

_new_ transfer student is coming to this class today. I knew for a **fact** that it had to

be shizuma. When I saw her introducing herseft; I couldnt help myself from

glaring at her. The **worst part** about this is that the teacher said that she would be

sitting next to me. When she walked to her sit I heard her whisper to me:

"Meet me alone when class is over." then she smiled at me and looked back to

the teacher.I was confused at why she wanted to meet me all of a sadden. Well,

it wasnt all of a sadden after all; I did glare at her. I know for a fact that it would

have to be about yumi. What I dont understand is why does it had to be about

yumi; couldnt she be after someone who's **NOT** yumi. I know now that I love her. .

. . and I wont give her to anyone and specially you shizuma. She belongs with

me and only me. I wont just stand there and let you take her away from me out

of no where; I swear that to myself. Then I looked at shizuma and thought if she

wants yumi she would have to get tow me first. If its a fight she wants then its a

fight she would get and **lose**.

* * *

><p>When class was over I flowed shizuma toward the roof and saw that no one was<p>

there but us. When she stopped I saw her looking at me and near of us said

anything until I said

"Is there a reason why you called me up here?" I was still staring at her

"Oh, I surpose." she had a wide grin with a bit of mischievouness

"Well"

"Well, what."

"You know what." My eye brow twiched and I thought 'What is she up to; is she

just playing around with me?' I shot her a death glare

"Oh, I wont know if you dont tell me purportlly." she smiked at me

"Fine, what is it you **intent** to do to yumi?" she looked at me seriously and said

"I plan on making her _mine_ but, to tell you the truth I dont think you deserve her

at all." she had an fuming face on.

I was about to say something but I thought 'What does she mean' and shut my

mouth.


	9. Realization

SACHIKO

It seems like time had stop when she that said to me.I didnt understand why I

could't say anything back only thing I know is that she was going to

take my yumi away.I wont let that happen not now not ever. So, I said

"You have no right to judge me; you dont even know me!"

"Your right that I dont even know you but, I do know that you dont deserve her no

matter how you look at it." shizuma said

"And what you think you do."

"No, but more than you."

"What thats surpose to mean." I wanted to slap her but, I know that if I did it

would only make her look like the victum and it would only get me in trouble

"Like I said before no matter how you look at it you would only brake her heart in

the end." She sighed

"hhh-HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I LOVE HER." whaa did I just say that out

loud and in front of shizuma no less.I wanted to leave right now but, I know this is

not some thing I could run from

"Oh,you say that you love her but, how much in till you hurt her."

"What I would never hurt her!"

"You say that now but, we both know thats not true." I was about to say that your

wrong but, she said something before I could.

"Your hurting her now you know; she loves you with all her heart. You are her

**most** important person but, do you even know how hard it will be for her went

you do get married.I bet you didnt even think of how she would feels; you think

your not hurting her but, you are so **dense** when it comes to the people

who loves you; you only thought of your familys name.I may not have known you

long but, I wont let yumi feel like this anymore just because, of your arrogance. I

know that she loves you more than you could ever understand but, I wont just

step a side and let you hurt her like you've been doing now." she looked all

serious and I was shocked

'I kepted on thinking at what she is saying to me.I know that what she said was

true about me being a really jeck for not even seeing how much I've been hurting

yumi. But what can I do my familys name is really imporant to my family; I cant

just disregard it.I know that if this continues I would only be hurting yumi more

and more; I know that but I cant let her go.I dont understand why I need her so

much; that it even scares me but, I know that its worth it.'

"So, let her go sachiko you know that it will be better if you let her go now before

it gets worse. _If you truely love her then let your love go free_."

"I **wont** let her go; your not yumi and you dont have the right to think what is the

best for her." I finally said not sure what Im saying but, I know that

I would never let her go.

"Oh, fine have it your way but, I wont give up on her. She's sweet and innocent;

she doesnt deserve to be hurt by the likes of you. I dont understand what she

see's in you but, I guess she only see's the good in others."

I was just about to say something but, I heard the bell ring so I guessed lunch

was over. I looked at her but, she walked passed me and the last thing she said:

"Oh, I guess its time to get back to class but, I wanted you to know this is not

over by a long shot."

I thought 'Funny I was just thinking the samething.'before I went back to class


End file.
